The training and education core will serve three main functions: (1) Integrate existing and newly developed basic science and clinical training activities within and among the four participating institutions by using interactive web-based applications. Didactic seminars and hands-on workshops on muscle disease topics will be conducted regularly at each institution that emphasize state-of-the-art assessments of muscle biology, disease mechanisms and potential clinical applications. Video recording these events will permit posting on the Center website for access by the general public. (2) Train, mentor, and sponsor predoctoral, postdoctoral, and clinical trainees in the science and clinical investigation of muscle disease. The goal is to train highly qualified junior clinicians and scientists and prepare them to succeed as independent investigators in this field. Trainees will receive training in the ethical treatment of animals and human subjects, proper research methodology, grant and manuscript writing, and public speaking skills. Each trainee will be mentored in a highly structured format with regular feedback and early correction of any deficiencies. (3) Link to U.S. and international advocacy groups, e.g. Muscular Dystrophy Association, Parent Project MD in US and UK, for muscle diseases to establish a conduit for information from the Centers to be disseminated into the public domain and for two-way communication of issues from the public back to the Center for consideration. This structure will enhance public awareness and understanding of complex muscle disease topics and allow the Center's members to keep current with issues of importance to the public. The overarching goal of this Wellstone Center's education core is to provide promising young physicians and scientists with closely supervised, rigorous training in basic and patient-oriented research, and methods in muscle diseases. This will prepare the next generation of basic and physician scientists to tackle the complexities and challenges of curing muscular dystrophies.